Hot melts are generally understood to be room temperature-solid, water and solvent-free adhesives that are applied from the melt onto the parts to be glued together and after assembly physically set by solidifying on cooling. On cooling, these pressure sensitive adhesives (PSA) remain tacky and adhesive and with a slight contact pressure adhere to virtually all substrates.
Hot melt pressure sensitive adhesives are widely used in industry and are employed for example in the beverage industry and in the packaging industry for labeling, for attaching transport dockets or for the temporary fastening of disposable articles.
Typical hot melt pressure sensitive adhesives are composed of base polymers, tackifying resins, optional plasticizing oils as well as optional additives. Frequently used base polymers are styrene copolymers, for example block copolymers of styrene-isoprene-styrene (SIS), styrene-butadiene-styrene (SBS), styrene-ethylene-butylene-styrene (SEBS) or amorphous poly-α-olefins (APAO).
Hot melt pressure sensitive adhesives based on for example styrene-isoprene-styrene block copolymers are known from EP 0 451 920 B1. The described compositions comprise conventional tackifiers, plasticizing oils as well as conventional additives. A specific combination with other polymers is not described.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,459,193 describes a hot melt adhesive for pressure sensitive formulations in the textile and non-woven segment. This composition is based on special styrene block copolymers. Admittedly, a composition of this type has an unsatisfactory initial adhesion. On substituting a part or the totality of the SEBS polymer by a SIS and/or SBS polymer, the initial adhesion can indeed be increased, but the cohesion is simultaneously reduced.
A disadvantage of the pressure sensitive hot melt adhesives is frequently observed, in that in the adhesion of substrates on plastics, the plasticizing oils tend to migrate into the substrate. In the case when film substrates are adhesively bonded to solid supports, this can lead, after some time, to creases or waves being created in the film. This disrupts the appearance of such adhesive bonds. Moreover, such styrene block copolymers are expensive. Although other cheaper base polymers are known, they are often incompatible, however and less suitable as pressure sensitive adhesives. Precisely then, higher amounts of plasticizer oils have to be employed in order to achieve the pressure sensitive properties.
Starting from this prior art, there resulted the object of providing cost-efficient pressure sensitive adhesives having improved processing and use characteristics and which possess a high initial adhesion of the adhesive bond. Furthermore, a good adhesion, in particular to plastic substrates, should be assured. In addition, the properties that are important for processing the pressure sensitive adhesive should be at least conserved. The appearance of creases in adhesively bonded film substrates should be avoided.